The Apocalypse
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: Just a silly one shot to help overcome writers block!


_Well, this is really just a stupid, pointless, waste of time, and a bit weird. I wrote this with hope that it may give me the inspiration to conquer this writer's block, and it may have even worked… a little._

_Tell ya what's funny, my little cousin used to call turtles, turcles! HOW CUTE!_

_And I almost forgot this, although I wish it didn't have to be done. Disclaimer: NO TMNT._

**The Apocalypse…**

"The Apocalypse has come, flee for you lives, pray to the gods, and they may be merciful and spare you. But be warned, the Gods will save only those who are innocent, pure of heart, you cannot fool the gods, they see what is in your heart, they know if you deserve to be saved from the horrible fate that awaits your planet. So flee now, and you may be able to outrun it! NOT!! Mwahahahaa"

The Balls of Fury fell from the sky, destroying the houses, killing the people, "Help! No Help!!" could be heard, shrieked throughout the town of Dilligaf, the citizens ran for their lives, but no one could survive the apocalypse, they would all perish in their lonely town.

Suddenly a bunch of balls fell into the same place, many of the residents of the small village were either dead or injured, corpses laid strewn throughout the village. "DIE!" came a voice from the heavens above, "It's the end of the world! Die NOW!"

More shrieks erupted from the innocent villages, they tried to run, to hide, but it was no use, they could not hide from God. Suddenly a tidal wave swept over the city, all of the death balls, along with the villagers were drenched in a milky substance, and many made cries of disgust as it made everything sticky.

Out of no where, there came a green hand, it picked up a few of the soaked balls, and disappeared from the sight of the innocent villagers, though they couldn't see, they could hear the crunching, then everything was silent, until they heard another voice, this one was different to the one they believed to be god.

"Mike, how can ya eat tha' crap?"

"Whaaaat?" came the whiney voice of God, "It's popcorn!"

The villagers froze, POPcorn?!? Did that mean it would explode? That would destroy them all!

"Popcorn in milk?" The harsher voice sounded slightly disgusted.

"You've eaten it before!"

"Not after it's been in a container THAT dirty!"

"It's not THAT dirty!"

"Sure. It's just one a Don's 'specimens'"

"It's a wha?!?" Now their God sounded panicked.

"Yep! He said it's a mix a somethin' from the abandoned sewer tunnel, added to the ooze"

They didn't hear their God reply, although they were suddenly pushed away and heard running footsteps, followed by a snicker, then the harsher voice called out.

"DONNIE! The Apocalypse has come!"

The voice was dripping in sarcasm, and amusement, they heard a few different voices.

"What's up Raph?"

"Nun a your business, Leo"

"Well, why are you calling Don?"

"Nun a your business"

"Well, he's not here"

"When ya see 'im, tell him the Apoc'lypse has come ta 'is 'village'"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means Mikey killed his experiment!"

"He did what? … MIKEY! DON WARNED YOU!"

"EEP!"

The villagers listened as everyone left, a sigh erupted from the town, they were safe… then they were falling, they heard a new voice.

"Mikey! Watch where you're going! You're gonna… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………"

They saw a giant green creature with purple material around his head dive for them, before everything went black, everything was quiet, all of the villagers dead… except one.

A young boy lay trapped, he thought just about every bone in his body had to be broken, he was on the verge of unconsciousness, although he couldn't do anything but lay there, he still listened.

"Mikey!" his pain was so bad that he couldn't begin to tell who was talking, "I warned you about my experiment! That was the last of the mutagen! YOU MURDERER! You just killed thousands of living things, and all you can do is apologize? WELL STUFF YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I EXTRACT THE MUTAGEN I NEED FROM YOU!"

He heard heavy footsteps stomping away, all was quiet, and the boy knew he didn't have long left, he lay down and waited for death to take him, just before it did, he heard a voice.

"He was a little pissed"

_Now I think you'll agree that it's weird. For any of those curious, Don didn't name the name of the village, Dillgaf, it would either have to be Mikey or Raph seeing what the letters stand for (__**D**__oes__** I**__t__** L**__ook__** L**__ike__** I G**__ive__** A F**__#ck?). But yeah, if you took the time to read this, let it be know and appreciated by reviewing!_


End file.
